storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dizzy Diesels!
Dizzy Diesels! is the third episode of the sixth season. Characters * Den * Dart * Daisy * Sidney * Frank * Dennis * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Paxton (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Rose (cameo) * D199 (new diesel) (not named) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * Knight of Thistle (mentioned) Locations *Sodor Dieselworks *Mainland (mentioned) *Vicorstown (Tunnel only) *Sodor Steamworks'' (mentioned)'' Plot Den and Dart were at the Diesel Works. They had just built a new Arlesdale branchline just for Frank! Frank was a new Arlesdale diesel engine that the Fat Controller bought from the Mainland. When Den and Dart heard about this they thought that he was going to take there beloved turntable they named 'Terry,' so everyday when he passed, both of them at the same time would hop on the turntable and spin around on it until he was gone! "Dizzy Diesels!" said Dart to Den. "Do you really think he is going to take away Terry?" questioned Dart. Then they heard a familiar horn... IT WAS DAISY! "Are you two still going on about Frank!" cried Daisy. "Uhh, nope!" They both said. "Well I just got the privilege to collect a new diesel from the Mainland!", "How lucky!" she said to herself. Daisy rolled off. And that's when they saw Frank coming out of Vicorstown Tunnel! They both tried to get on the turntable but Sidney had just come out of the dieselworks and oiled right on it! But before he could even turn, Den and Dart shunted Sidney right off Terry! "OOFF!" cried Sidney has he was speeding across the bend and through the tunnel. "OOFF!" Sidney cried again. Frank watched Den and Dart torcher themselves on the turntable. "Silly engines!" he said wisely. Frank oiled off slowly. Dennis was comimg on the second line from the Vicorstown Tunnel. "Do you know Sidney has derailed in the tunnel Den and Dart?" Dennis mentioned. "Uhh...", "What he means is, we... didn't know!" added Dart. They heard Daisy's horn coming from the Tunnel. "If Dennis is on this line that means... DAISY AND THE NEW DIESEL ARE GOING TO CRASH INTO SIDNEY!" Shouted Dart. But there was nothing they could do about it. The Breakdown Train was at the Sodor Steamworks and Daisy and the New Diesel were almost at the end of the Tunnel were Sidney had crashed. But It was too late! They heard a big BOOM. When the Smoke cleared, the wreckage was visible. Daisy the Railcar, The New Diesel and Sidney the Diesel Shunter were beaten, bashed and busted! Frank rolled up to the big engines. "YOU TWO HAVE MADE A FOOL OF YOURSELVES!" Frank said vigorously. "DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW I CAN'T SET A WHEEL ON YOU TRACK, I'M TOO SMALL!" "'I DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOUR TURNTABLE!!!"' Den and Dart stood there thinking of what they had just done to those three diesels. Frank raced off with anger. The three diesels were sent to Crewe on the mainland for a few days while Den and Dart had to do there work while they were gone. A few days later they heard a rumbling noise! The three diesels raced out of Vicorstown Tunnel! The three diesels had a new coat of paint and a proper Doncaster work out! "Uhh...; "What he means is were sorry" exclaimed Dart. "It's OK! At least we didn't get scraped! said Daisy. "Yeah, and besides, we got to meet The Knight of Thistle and Flying Scotsman at Crewe!'" added the new diesel. "This may sound weird but thanks for derailing us and sending us to Crewe!" said Sidney. "Your most Welcome!" said Den and Dart in shock. And they all lived happily ever after! Gallery imgres (5).jpg|Den and Dart hurrying towards the Turntable Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.44.03 PM.png|Dan and Dart in trouble Category:Season 6 Category:Stories From Sodor